Kitsune
by insideyourdream
Summary: Un matin d'automne Levy le rat des bibliothèque se fait mordre par une espèce du surnaturelle. Dès lors sa vie changeras à jamais . UA.


**Disclaimer **: L'univers de Fairy Tail ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima !

**Ndla** : J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous plaira autant que moi ! Si oui n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire négatif ou positif. Sur ce place à la lecture .

Kitsune

« _Dring Dring !_ »

C'est au son assourdissant de mon réveil que j'immergeai difficilement du sommeil. J'étais plus qu'épuisée depuis quelques mois car chaque nuit, chaque fois que mes yeux avaient le malheur de se fermer, je ne cessais de refaire le même rêve. Non, je dirais plutôt le même cauchemar.

Je me redressai, essuyant d'un revers de la main quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient le long de mon visage.

Avec l'aide de ma main droite, j'ébouriffai péniblement mes cheveux tout en essayant de faire abstraction de la vive douleur qui provenait de mon dos. Cela faisait peu de temps que j'avais emménagé dans un vieux quartier du nord du Japon, donc je n'avais pour l'instant que le strict minimum, soit un simple futon pour dormir.

« 5 :40 » Dis-je tout haut en fixant mon réveil.

L'astre solaire ne s'était pas encore levé le ciel paraissait toujours aussi sombre, presque inébranlable. Malgré ça, je devais me préparer à aller travailler au conservatoire. Je traversai donc mon petit deux-pièces d'un pas décidé vers ma petite penderie. Ma penderie ouverte, je saisis un tailleur très classe suspendu avec un cintre, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche.

Après avoir choisi cette tenue plutôt adéquate, je me ruai littéralement vers ma salle de bain composée d'une douche étroite, d'un évier et puis d'un grand miroir ainsi que d'un meuble blanc où figuraient quelques affaires de toilette. Je me dévêtis avec hâte l'ensemble de mes vêtements auparavant portés jonchaient sur le sol de carrelage froid. Enfin nue, j'avançai lentement vers mon grand miroir qui trônait à droite de ma petite douche.

Devant mon miroir, j'hésitais vraiment à me regarder dans la glace qui reflétait toutes mes imperfections. J'avais vraiment honte de mon corps, de mes petits seins qui me complexaient déjà depuis le lycée, je me souvenais que certains garçons me traitaient même de planche à pain. Mais tout ça était maintenant derrière moi, le passé était le passé.

Ils m'avaient même donné un surnom... Je crois qu'il commençait par un « C »… Je crois.

Je me sentais toujours mal dans ma peau, je détestais regarder les gens dans le yeux ou bien être moi-même regardée. J'avais toujours eu comme le sentiment que dès l'instant ou quelqu'un me regardait, il pouvait apercevoir par la même occasion l'ensemble de mes défauts que j'avais déjà d'ordinaire tant de mal à dissimuler. En fait, j'étais énormément complexée par ma poitrine qui ne remplissait qu'un peu mon soutien gorge, en proie à la puberté.

C'est vrai que les petits seins, c'est pas très, très sexy, voire pas du tout d'ailleurs, et j'avais même songé à me les faire refaire en chirurgie, mais aux vues du taux élevé des risques de cancer du sein, et ceux des possibles risques d'éclatement des prothèses mammaires, je m'étais complètement dégonflée – comme lesdites prothèses tiens.

« _Mais c'est certainement ça qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'unique._ » Me dis-je en faisant un tour sur moi-même, faisant voler mes boucles bleues avec un sourire ornant mon visage.

En une enjambée, j'étais dans ma douche. J'hésitais malgré moi à tourner la poignée vers la gauche, la poignée rouge qui servait à actionner l'écoulement de l'eau chaude, de peur qu'il n'y en ait pas encore.

« Un, deux, trois ! » dis-je, les yeux clos, tout en actionnant la poignée dans le sens voulu.

Le contact de l'eau sur ma frêle peau usée par la fatigue constante avait comme un effet thérapeutique. Chaque écoulement de l'eau sur mon corps chaud me faisait un bien fou, c'était vraiment relaxant ainsi que très agréablement apaisant. La buée s'était pratiquement répandue sur la totalité de mon miroir et même sur le mur tapissé de carrelage.

Le dos plaqué au mur, j'appliquai une grosse dose de shampoing que je mis très doucement sur mon cuir chevelu, en prenant soin ainsi d'exterminer toutes mes pellicules. Le rinçage effectué, je peignis me cheveux jusqu'aux pointes en prenant soin d'exterminer tous les nœuds présents de ma petite tignasse bleue azur. Maintenant, je me mettais en quête de mon peignoir. Je regardai de droite à gauche, puis soudain me rappelai que j'avais pour habitude de l'accrocher sur le rebord de mon miroir.

« C'est bon, j'y suis presque ! » dis-je tout haut en attrapant du bout des doigts une partie de mon peignoir. « C'est bon ! »

Le peignoir enfilé, je me précipitai vers la sortie de la salle de bain. Heureusement, je n'avais en aucunement besoin de sécher mes cheveux, car ils séchaient remarquablement vite, donc tout ce qui était sèche-cheveux ou autre ne m'était d'aucune utilité.

Je troquai mon peignoir pour un tailleur qui d'après Lisana mettait plus ou moins mon fessier « A l'africaine » en valeur.

« 7 :10 » dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma coiffeuse, me chaussant au passage de mes escarpins trois-pouces.

Je pris un peu d'anticerne avec le bout de mes doigts puis l'appliquai sur mes profondes crevasses pour en quelque sorte masquer mon cruel manque de sommeil. Un petit coup de rouge à lèvres, un peu de fard à paupière et le tour était joué : me voila fin prête à partir !

« Je crois que c'est bon. » constatai-je en tournant ma tête de gauche à droite.

Enfin prête, je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie de mon petit appartement, saisissant au passage mon petit sac à main contenant un petit rouge à lèvres et mon indispensable Smartphone.

La porte d'entrée verrouillée à double-tour, je me dirigeai vers la cage d'ascenseur direction le rez-de-chaussée.

Les sombres rues du quartier paraissaient effrayantes à première vue : pas de bruit, absence de passants. Tout était désert, au point que l'on aurait pu se croire dans une ville fantôme. Certes, la ruelle était éclairée grâce aux lampadaires éparpillés par-ci par-là, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Cela faisait quatre mois que j'empruntais le même chemin, mais je n'étais toujours pas rassurée. Les poubelles vertes serpentaient dans les rues de droite à gauche en attendant avec impatience les éboueurs du matin. Dans ces circonstances, tout était réuni pour m'effrayer, moi, la pauvre et innocente Levy Mcgarden. Mais au moins, je n'avais pas pour le moment à me sentir gênée par les regards insistants des autres.

Maintenant, je m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres du Japon. C'est avec un pas hésitant que je traversai le passage piéton, regardant avant de droite à gauche de peur de me faire happer par une voiture roulant à une vitesse non autorisée. L'odeur qui exhalait de ce pauvre endroit était vraiment horrible : un mélange de bière, de tabac et de Dieu sait quoi.

Mon regard se posa sur une pauvre femme allongée à même le sol, près du trottoir.

En voyant cette femme, cela m'attrista au plus au point. Ca confirmait en tout point et pour tout mes idéaux : le gouvernement ne faisait rien pour offrir des emplois aux plus démunis, et n'offrait aucune aide aux plus pauvres. Que ce soit en aides sociales ou autre, l'empereur Akihoto ne faisait absolument rien.

Après ce débat intérieur, je me dirigeai vers elle tout en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur quelque chose qui me déséquilibrerait et m'assurerait ainsi une chute mémorable. Je m'approchais d'elle à pas de loup en essayant de ne pas réveiller la figure endormie sur le sol. Elle qui paraissait être plongée dans ses songes, je n'avais pas le cœur à l'en sortir.

Je me mis accroupie en face d'elle, farfouillant dans mon sac à main pour en sortir un petit porte-monnaie. Je posai délicatement deux billets de mille jewels dans un gobelet où j'avais auparavant aperçu deux ou trois pièces.

Ma bonne action achevée, je tournai les talons, jetant un rapide regard vers la vieille femme étendue au sol. Je saisis une paire d'écouteurs et mon téléphone, je glissai mes doigts sur la surface lisse pour aller sur mon dossier de musiques. Je n'entendais la musique que d'une seule oreille, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de pouvoir m'évader. Chaque parole avait un sens – cette musique avait du sens !

« _White lips, pale face_

Lèvres pâles, visage pâle

_Breathing in snowflakes_

Respirant dans les flocons de neige

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

Les poumons brûlés, un goût amer

_Light's gone, day's end_

La lumière s'est éteinte, le jour prend fin

_Struggling to pay rent_

Luttant pour payer le loyer

_Long nights, strange men_

Les longues nuits, les hommes étranges

_And they says_

Et ils disent

_She's in the Class A Team _

Qu'elle fait partie des meilleurs

_Stuck in her daydream _

Coincée dans sa rêverie

Been this way since 18

Et ça depuis ses 18 ans

_But lately her face seems _

Mais dernièrement son visage semble

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

Doucement sombrer, s'atrophier

_Crumbling like pastries_

S'effriter comme des pâtisseries

_And they scream_

Et ils crient

_The worst things in life come free to us_

Que les pires choses de la vie viennent librement à nous

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

Parce que nous sommes en-dessous de ceux qui dirigent

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

Et devenons dingues pour quelques grammes

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

Elle ne veut pas sortir ce soir

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

Dans un tuyau elle s'envole pour la mère Patrie

_Or sells love to another man_

Ou vend de l'amour à un autre homme

_It's too cold outside_

Il fait trop froid dehors

_For angels to fly_

Pour que les anges puissent voler

_Angels to fly_

Les anges puissent voler »

Quand soudain, une voix ayant une teinte pâteuse provenant de l'autre trottoir m'interpella. J'ignore comment elle pouvait avoir une voix qui portait autant… Peut-être à cause de la résonnance ?

« Approche mon enfant ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant péniblement.

« Euh... J'arrive madame. » dis-je en pivotant légèrement vers mon interlocutrice.

Je m'avançai d'un pas lent vers cette chère inconnue. Cette femme avait les cheveux hirsutes, le visage très exsangue, et une odeur nauséabonde émanait d'elle. Son cuir chevelu avait une teinte marron et grise par endroits.

Sur le coup, je me sentais plutôt mal. Certes, j'avais en quelque sorte accompli une bonne action, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas la vexer ou bien même blesser son amour propre en la prenant en pitié. Après tout, ça partait d'un bon sentiment !

« Approche mon enfant. » me redemanda-t-elle en toussotant, m'extirpant ainsi de mes songes.

D'un revers de main, je balayai les multiples bouteilles de bière, vides ou remplies, et quelques objets non identifiés brisés afin de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je m'excuse si je vous ai offensée » commençai-je en baissant la tête, honteuse.

« Ne t'excuse pas voyons, je tenais justement à vous remercier, car vous êtes la première en deux ans à avoir éprouvé de la compassion envers moi. » affirma-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. » ajoutai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« C'est parce que je suis en quelques sortes nomade, et puis les commerçants n'arrêtent pas de me chasser ! On me traite de veille peau. » dit-elle dans ricanement amer.

« Tiens, tu veux une chope de bière? » me demanda-t-elle en me tendant une canette.

« Non, sans façon, je ne bois pas spécialement »

« Le monde est cruel, n'est-ce-pas mademoiselle ? Quel est votre nom? »

« Oui, tout à fait : si tu n'es pas accepté dans notre société, tu te fais piétiner. Je m'appelle Levy Mcgarden, et vous ? »

« C'est un très joli nom ! La plupart des gens m'appelle maîtresse Bernon ! »

« Ah bon, dois-je vous appeler ainsi ? »

« Non, appelle-moi tel que tu le souhaites »

« D'accord ! »répondis-je en me grattant la boite crânienne.

Soudain, mon regard se posa sur un petit livre en cuir avec des écritures dorées sur la première de couverture. J'étais vraiment très surprise de voir un ouvrage d'une aussi grande valeur en sa possession, cela faisait pas mal de temps que j'étais à la recherche du deuxième tome de ce vieux livre.

« Elle a beaucoup de chance... » songeai-je

« Levy ? Vous m'écoutez ?» s'écria-t-elle en agitant ses frêles bras devant mon visage.

« Euh… oui… non… Oh ! Je suis vraiment confuse, j'étais totalement plongée dans mes pensées ! Au fait, où avez-vous eu cet ouvrage? » demandai-je à l'adresse de maîtresse Bernon.

« Ce livre ? Il est dans ma famille de puis des décennies, voyez-vous. Ici, je n'ai que le deuxième tome. »

« Je crois que je devrais bientôt vous restituer le premier tome qui est en ma possession. »

« Moi qui croyais que le premier était perdu à jamais… Hé bien ! Quelle agréable surprise ! » s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme en agitant ses mains.

« Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de connaître le tout début de l'histoire ? » murmurai-je.

« Bien sûr. Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'avais longtemps cherché le premier, mais sans succès. Et vous ? Vous n'avez jamais voulu savoir le dénouement final ? »

« Moi aussi, j'ai longtemps cherché le tome deux, mais il était présent dans aucun registre bibliothécaire mondial, donc j'ai laissé tomber l'affaire. »

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas su être patiente ! Mademoiselle, croyez-vous aux êtres surnaturels ? »

« Moi ?! » m'écriai-je en rigolant.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Dès que les hommes ne trouvent pas de signification sur quelque chose de nouveau, ils inventent des raisons irrationnelles, et puis on sait tous que la médecine ainsi que la science trouvent toutes les réponses ! Les scientifiques corrigent l'histoire, la biologie corrige l'histoire. »

« Je vois… »

« Bon, je reviens dans instant, je vais aux toilettes publiques. » dit-elle, son visage pâle sans expression.

« D'accord. »

J'étais vraiment agréablement surprise c'était tellement rare de trouver quelqu'un ayant le même hobby que moi pour la lecture ! En général, tout le monde se foutait complètement des livres, des vieux ouvrages, ou même de la lecture en soi. Les gens étaient pratiquement tous obsédés par les réseaux sociaux, l'informatique, en oubliant les supports en papier.

C'était vraiment dommage que les livres ou manuscrits n'aient plus vraiment leur place dans le monde évolué, ou dans le quotidien qu'était le nôtre. « L'âge d'or du numérique », qu'ils disaient.

J'avais comme cette vilaine impression d'être seule au monde. Déjà que j'étais la seule dans mon entourage à dévorer un livre de plus de cinq-cents pages en moins de deux heures ! Mais là, avec madame Bernon, je me sentais moins seule.

« J'insiste ! Considérez ça comme votre premier cadeau. »

« Très bien, je vous donnerai le premier tome et vous le deuxième ! »

Cette phrase me revenait en tête. Premier... Deuxième

_« Tic. »_

_« Tac. »_

_« Toc. »_

Premier cadeau… Supposait-elle par là qu'elle allait m'en offrir un second ? Quand même ! Me donner comme ça un cadeau d'une valeur culturelle aussi inestimable…

« Levy, quelle est la phrase d'introduction du livre ? »

« Nec est alta scientia sine dubitatione! »

Nous avions dit cela à l'unisson, à mon plus grand étonnement.

« Mais comment connaissez- vous cette phrase ?! C'est celle de l'introduction du premier tome ! » demandai-je, surprise.

« Il y a tant de choses que vous ignorez jeune fille ! » ajouta-elle en se léchant les babines, tel un loup en quête d'une proie alléchante.

« Bon, je crois que je vais y aller… Je viendrai demain, comme prévu. Au plaisir de vous revoir ! » ajoutai-je précipitamment tout en me levant.

« N'oubliez-vous pas quelque chose ? » me-demanda-t-elle en m'agrippant le poignet avec fermeté.

« Non, je crois que... Oui, le livre ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Non, cherche encore ! » hurla-t-elle en refermant sa prise sur mon bras tout en y implantant ses ongles dans ma chair.

« Je ne sais pas... S'il vous plait, vous me faites mal ! »

« Mauvaise réponse mademoiselle ! Il est temps de recevoir votre second cadeau. » rigola-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle énonça ces mots, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Ils avaient changé de couleur et étaient passés du marron au jaune. Ils étaient maintenant aussi brillants que le soleil lui-même, sa mâchoire se rétractait : elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? J'avais l'impression de rêver, ça ne pouvait être autre chose !

Sur le moment, tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était de trouver une alternative à cette horrible impasse.

« S'il v-vous p-plait, vous me faites peur, lâchez-moi ! » hurlai-je.

« Cesse donc de geindre, petite impertinente ! Plus tard, tu me remercieras » me-dit-elle en insérant un coup de griffes dans mon cou.

Lorsque ses griffes pointues pénétrèrent une des veines de mon cou, je tombai littéralement dos sur le trottoir. Le choc m'arracha un petit hurlement. Quelle horrible sensation que voila ! J'avais beau vouloir essayer de me relever, plus aucun membre ne me répondait désormais. Pourtant, ma moelle épinière n'avait pas été touchée… Alors pourquoi ?

Je ne pouvais maintenant plus énoncer un seul mot. J'avais beau vouloir crier de toutes mes forces, aucun son ne sortait. Je ne pouvais plus bouger non plus, j'étais désormais sans défense.

Elle s'approcha de moi d'un pas lent je voulais crier mais je ne pouvais pas. Son visage avait complètement changé, ce n'était plus la même femme avec qui je parlais tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain à présent, juste à une bête féroce en quête d'une proie. Elle continua de d'approcher, et ouvrit la mâchoire, me laissant entrevoir ses longues dents crochues, lorsque soudain... une vive douleur s'insinua en moi.

« Ahhhhh! »

Je sentais quelque chose pénétrer ma chair, elle venait de me mordre à l'épaule.

Ma vue... Petit à petit, elle devenait floue, et la douleur plus insupportable encore.

« Je… »

Ce fut la seule parole que je parvins à sortir avant de perdre connaissance.

« Où suis-je ? »

Ce fut la première la question que je me posai lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux péniblement. De mon index, je tapotai légèrement la surface lisse mais mousseuse qui maintenait ma boite crânienne, et apparemment mon corps allongé. Je tournai la tête à plusieurs reprises de droite à gauche pour essayer de comprendre où je pouvais bien être. Je fermai ainsi les yeux, m'efforçant de me rappeler comment Diable j'avais fait pour atterrir dans un tel merdier, dans un endroit qui m'était totalement étranger.

« Je j-je n-n'arrive pas en m'en souvenir, tout est si flou ! » me lamentai-je.

Tout était sombre.

Après maintes réflexions, je tentai de me relever, mais sans succès. Ma partie dorsale me faisait affreusement souffrir.

Dès que j'essayai de me mouvoir, un objet non identifié – étant certainement auparavant derrière mon dos – tomba sur le sol, accompagné d'un bruit de fracas. J'en déduisis que quelques chose s'était brisé avec le choc. Ce nouvel espoir me ravigota. Dès lors, je m'agrippai à ce qui me semblait être le contour ferme d'un siège pour me redresser.

Enfin en position assise, j'étirai ma jambe encore engourdie, mais en voulant l'étendre, mon pied cogna malheureusement une surface dense. La seule chose que je peux affirmer, c'est que l'impact me fit un sacré mal de chien. Je frottais de toutes mes forces le sol carrelé à plusieurs reprises en essayant de me calmer, mais sans le résultat d'atténuer la souffrance physique tant attendu. Heureusement, la douleur s'atténua petit à petit, je me penchai donc vers le sol, maintenant d'une main mon dos car il me semblait avoir écrasé quelque chose.

« C'est bon, j'y suis presque.» m'exclamai-je en attrapant du bout des doigts la bretelle de mon sac.

Enfin en possession de mon sac à main, je farfouillai à l'aveugle à l'intérieur, essayant d'attraper mon Smartphone.

« Si j'arrive à prendre mon téléphone, je pourrais contacter les flics ! »songeai-je.

Une lueur d'espoir me traversait quand je pensais que cette petite merveille de la technologie pouvait certainement me sauver, me tirer de ce pétrin.

« Enfin ! Il faut juste que j'allume maintenant ! » m'exclamai-je, heureuse de ma trouvaille.

L'engin numérique allumé émit un bruit sonore : « Bienvenue sur Windows Phone ! »

Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Je laissai glisser mon index sur la surface lisse de mon petit bijou de technologie. Mon Windows Phone déverrouillé, je m'empressai de composer le numéro de la police.

« Bonjour, service policier, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« B-Bonjour… Je crois qu'on m'a kidnappée, je ne sais pas où je suis, tout est sombre. » paniquai-je, ayant du mal à articuler.  
>« Mademoiselle, calmez- vous, inspirez et expirez, puis parlez calmement. Je suis là pour vous aider. Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez exactement ? »<p>

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Pourriez-vous me donner quelques indices sur le lieu où vous vous trouvez ? »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il fait très sombre, et qu'il n'y a qu'un trou qui me permet de respirer. »

« Très bien, attendez quelques instants, nous allons localiser votre appel. Surtout, restez en ligne ! » me répondit la voix féminine rassurante.

Je reprenais espoir.

« Je suis vraiment navrée mademoiselle, mais… Vous êtes localisée dans une ville sous quarantaine, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour vous, vous êtes condamnée… »

« Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! » Hurlai-je en sanglotant.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois raccrocher, j'ai un autre appel à prendre. Nous vous recontacterons ! » dit -elle en raccrochant. »

« Attendez ! S'il vous plaît, pitié ! »

Rien.

« Je suis condamnée ?... » me demandai-je en essuyant des larmes qui perlaient sur mon visage exsangue. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?... »

Une violente secousse me projeta sur le sol, fissurant par la même occasion mon pauvre Smartphone. Ma dernière source de lumière s'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Mon téléphone était foutu, je ne pourrai plus l'utiliser. Comment le service policier pourrait me rappeler ? Qu'avais-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter une telle infortune ?

« Je suis née sous une mauvaise étoile, comme le répétait si souvent mon père. » me dis-je.

Soudain, de multiples bruits provenant de derrière moi surgirent.

« _Boum… Boum…_ »

Chaque bruit me fit sursauter, j'étais tétanisée. Pour échapper un tant soit peu à mes terribles angoisses, j'enfouissais ma tête dans mes jambes tremblantes.

« _Crack… Crack… _»

« C'est bon, tu peux sortir. » s'exclama une voix masculine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez vous ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers mon interlocuteur.

« T'inquiète, on te veut aucun mal. » déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Natsu ! Pourquoi Diable as-tu arraché le capot ?! » demanda une rousse en lui assenant un coup sur la tête.

« Désolée Erza ! J'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir… »affirma-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec une moue infantile.

« C'est pas une raison, imbécile ! » s'écria-t-elle, outrée.

« Occupe-toi donc de la fille au lieu de rester planté là comme un piquet. » Continua l'inconnue en me pointant.

« O.K ! S'il te plait, calme-toi Erza. »

« Désolée, j'espère qu'on ne t'a pas effrayée. Hum… Natsu est… comment dire… un peu rustre sur les bords» bissa-t-elle.

Je poussai mon corps vers l'avant avec l'appui de ses mains pour arriver jusqu'au bord de ce qui semblait être une grande camionnette.

En un bond, j'étais debout, sur le sol en pierre. Au début, j'étais un peu aveuglée par cette nouvelle source de lumière naturelle. Mes premiers pas sur la terre ferme furent un véritable désastre, je n'arrivais même plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Chaque pas effectué me faisait vaciller de toud les côtés.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »me-demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« Non, je peux y arriver seule. »

« D'accord...»termina-t-il en s'écartant.

Deux pas plus tard, je m'étalai au complet, les fesses au sol.

« Je te l'avais bien dit !»me-dit-il en me tendant sa main, main que j'acceptai à contrecœur.

Debout sur mes deux pieds en constatant que mes mains avaient pris une teinte blanchâtre, je les essuyai rapidement sur ma jupe.

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Tu étais blessée, donc on a tenté de t'aider. » répondit Natsu, les mains dans ses poches.

« Blessée … ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas emmenée à l'hôpital ? »

« Sur le feu de l'action, on n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi, voilà tout. » ajouta la rousse.

« Mais comment est ce possible que je ne me rappelle plus de rien ? »

« C'est certainement dû au choc de la mo... » commença Natsu.

« Natsu ! » le coupa-t-elle en lui assénant un coup de coude « Mmm… Tes souvenirs te reviendront certainement au fil du temps. »

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer où nous sommes ? »demandai-je en observant les alentours.

« Ca se voit non ? »me-demanda-t-il avec ironie.

« Oui, je vois ça, on est en plein milieu de nulle part ! »répondis-je avec un faux sourire.

« Tu vois la porte devant ? Il y a un institut derrière, c'est là qu'on habite. » commença le rose.

« Mais pourquoi vous n'habitez pas dans un appartement ?... Enfin non, oubliez, passons. »

« T'es pire qu'Erza toi ! »bissa-t-il en poussant un soupir.

« Imbécile ! Tu sais, j'entends ce que tu dis ! »ajouta ladite Erza en relevant son oreille.

« Pardon Erza, je t'en prie ! »dit-il en couvrant sa tête avec ses bras, prêt à recevoir un coup sur la tête.

« J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on est ici, dans une ville sous quarantaine… »

« Toi, tu poses trop de questions, madame l'intello !»s'exclama-t-il en m'assenant un coup sur la tête.

«Stop ! »s'exclama la rousse « Si tu veux des réponses à tes nombreuses questions, tu n'as qu'à te taire et nous suivre, c'est clair ? »termina la rousse en arquant un sourcil.

« D'accord... !»répondis-je docilement.

« Voilà, enfin un peu de calme. »ajouta-t-elle en engageant le pas.

La rousse colérique étant déjà loin devant, suivie du garçon à la touffe rose, je peinais toujours à marcher du haut de mes talons trois-pouces. A mon plus grand désespoir, l'allée était totalement parsemée de petites pierres par-ci par-là. A chaque pas, j'essayais de les éviter tant bien que mal, de plus je ne voulais en aucun cas me retaper la honte en renouant le contact fesses/sol. La tête levée vers le ciel, j'humais l'atmosphère d'un air nostalgique. D'ici, le temps paraissait plutôt maussade, le ciel était quasiment rempli de nuages gris laissant certainement présager une possible averse dans la soirée, voire dans l'immédiat.

Cette perceptive me fit accélérer le pas. Et oui ! Je ne voulais pas du tout marcher sur une distance indéterminée, et pour couronner le tout sous la flotte.

Arrivée devant la grille surmontée de deux loups en pierre portant une sorte d'entité que trois spirales fusionnées reflétaient, Erza ouvrit la lourde porte en fer, celle-ci glissant en émettant un grincement.

« A toi l'honneur ! »s'exclama la rousse à mon adresse en maintenant la porte grande ouverte.

« Merci... »répondis-je en engageant le pas.

« Waouh » fut la première impression qui me vint à l'esprit lorsque je découvris cette énorme bâtisse certainement désaffectée. Des fils barbelés entouraient comme une muraille le bâtiment. On se serait cru à la seconde guerre mondiale ! Il y avait devant l'imposant portique d'innombrables camionnettes noires stationnées.

Ces 4x4 ressemblaient énormément à celui qui m'avait auparavant retenue captive. Des grappes d'individus allaient et venaient sans prêter attention à ma personne, ni poser un seul regard sur moi. Deux hommes armés étaient debout de chaque coté du portique, le regard vide fixant un point sans bouger. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais comme cette sensation… Ce sentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Etait-ce seulement possible ?

« Oui, c'est vachement grand» s'exclama la rousse en me tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

« C'est un institut, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, mais dis donc, tu es très observatrice ! »répondit la rousse.

« C'est vrai qu'à force de faire des analyses d'œuvres, aucun détail ne m'échappe. »

« Je me demande si l'imbécile est là ! »s'exclama Natsu en surgissant de nulle part.

« Qui est ce dénommé Imbécile? »demandai-je, curieuse

« C'est le propriétaire de cet institut, son nom est Gadjeel Redfox ! »ajouta ladite Erza

« Le propriétaire... Il doit être sacrément riche pour acheter une si imposante bâtisse »

« Il ne l'a pas vraiment achetée, elle appartenait à sa famille. Etant le dernier survivant de sa famille, il en a simplement hérité. Mmm …Il a hérité de tous leurs biens restants, enfin d'après les dires ! »

« Tu le verras tout à l'heure, je te préviens qu'il est très… comment dire... »

« Mystérieux? »le repris-je

« Oui, c'est ça, madame l'intello »

«Comment ça, le dernier survivant ? »demandai-je ensuite, surprise

« C'est une longue histoire, dont seul le principal concerné pourra te parler, désolée . »rajouta-t-elle en me souriant

«D'accord... » répondis-je facilement.

« Bon, on y va ? J'ai vraiment la dalle ! »s'exclama la touffe rose en s'étirant les bras au-dessus de la tête « Il faudrait quand même qu'elle marche un peu plus vite ! »

« Très bien, je vais y remédier ! »ajouta-t-elle en m'agrippant fermement la taille.

En quasiment une fractions de seconde, moi qui était à plus de deux-cent mètres de la grande porte en métal, étais dorénavant devant celle-ci.

« Mais comment? »demandai-je, surprise

« Une question à laquelle tu auras certainement une réponse plus-tard» me murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Natsu poussa violemment la porte avec son pied, nous permettant ainsi d'y entrer. L'entrée était totalement surchargée. Au sol figuraient plusieurs malles en bois, contenant certaines de la nourriture, ou d'autres des sacs étendus sur le sol en bois.

A gauche, de jeunes adolescents boutonneux jouaient aux cartes. La plupart des gens que j'avais brièvement aperçus étaient tous munis d'une mine attristante, l'on aurait cru qu'ils avaient tous échappé à la mort.

« Que font tous ces gens ici? »murmurai-je entre deux pas.

« Cette bâtisse fait en quelque sorte office de refuge pour... Humm… Pour les membres de la liste. »

« Quelle liste ? »m'exclamai-je, curieuse.

« Chutt... Règle le volume voyons ! »

« Pardon... »dis-je, une main sur ma bouche.

« Tu es bien plus mignonne lorsque tu poses moins de questions ! »

« Tourne à droite ! »m'ordonna-t-elle.

« O.K » m'exécutai-je.

Ce bâtiment était quasiment semblable à celui d'un labyrinthe sans fin, du moins à cause des multiples recoins et des impasses. Mais quel fou avait bien pu dessiner des plans aussi grotesques ? Un architecte grecque ou bien romain ? A la longue, j'en avais marre d'entendre des « Tourne à droite ! » ou bien des « Tourne à gauche ! ». J'avais cette désagréable impression d'être un mouton qui suit sans réfléchir.

Pour le moment, nous traversions un long couloir. Sur les murs, des épées ainsi que des arbalètes du Moyen Âge y étaient accrochées. Le couloir était plutôt sombre par endroit, heureusement que la lumière artificielle éclairait par-ci par-là notre chemin. Pour l'instant, nous n'avions toujours pas croisé de coins. La fin de ce calvaire semblait divinement proche.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, mes mollets avaient rejoint les parties de mon corps qui me faisaient le plus souffrir. Après mon dos, c'étaient mes mollets qui rejoignaient ce palmarès inquiétant. Dans l'immédiat, je regrettais amèrement ma très chère kinésithérapeute.

Par contre, ces deux là étaient particulièrement silencieux depuis tout à l'heure, à croire que cette fameuse liste les avait tous deux refroidis. Seuls les soupirs de Natsu brisaient de temps à autre le silence de plomb qui s'était installé.

« C'est bon, on y est ! » s'exclama Natsu en m'extirpant de mes songes.

Une impasse! Non ! Non, non ! On avait donc fait tout ce chemin pour un vulgaire mur  
>central, et deux autres qui se faisaient face ?! Ce n'était pas possible, mes jambes et surtout mon corps entier ne supporterait pas un second trajet.<p>

« D'après mes souvenirs, il devrait y avoir un passage secret quelque part !»ajouta-Natsu en tapotant les murs .

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance, tu as intérêt à chercher dans ta mémoire ! Fies-toi à tous tes sens. » s'exclama la rousse colérique.

Épuisée, je m'écroulai comme un lourd sac de patates, attirée au sol par l'attraction gravitationnelle.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir faire demi-tour! »ajouta la rousse d'un air dépitée.

A cette annonce, pour me relever, je m'appuyai à une sorte d'ancien porte-bougies. Le porte-bougies en question descendit verticalement puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le mur bougea, laissant entrevoir une porte ayant le même symbole que sur les deux loups.

« Voilà le passage secret. »s'enthousiasma Natsu.

« Lévy! Tu es prête à rencontrer celui qui te donnera des réponses à toutes tes questions ? »

« On va enfin pouvoir revoir le vieux. »

« Je dois être forte ! »murmurai-je en fixant intensément les escaliers.

« Bon, nous, on s'arrête ici, on ne va pas plus loin. »ajouta-Erza, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

« Quoi ?! »m'exclamai-je. « Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ? Je ne sais absolument pas où je dois aller ! De plus, il fait terriblement sombre ! »m'affolai-je en agitant les bras.

« Déstresse, madame l'intello. T'inquiète , on va t'indiquer le chemin pour que tu puisses rencontrer notre mentor. »

« D'accord » ajoutai-je, mi-rassurée, mi- angoissée.

« Hmm… Lévy, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. »

« Ouais, on t'aurait déjà supprimée si on te voulais du mal . »la-coupa-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Ça me rassure pas du tout. »

« Natsu ! Triple idiot, tu l'as effrayée ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« C'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte. »

« Très bien, alors… Le bureau du patriarche se trouve en haut de ces escaliers, sur ta droite. Le code de la porte est " Alpha ". »

« D-d'accord... »répondis-je en essayant de me ressaisir.

« Bonne chance. »me souhaitèrent-ils à l'unisson/

« Merci, j'espère vous revoir bientôt. » terminai-je en montant les escaliers.

Je n'avais pu entendre qu'un léger « Nous aussi. », certainement grâce à l'écho. J'avoue que cela m'attristait de devoir les quitter, moi qui croyais que c'étaient des gens malsains, je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. Je m'accrochai fermement à la rampe pour aller plus vite, enjambai deux ou trois marches d'affilée histoire d'échapper plus rapidement à l'obscurité dont j'avais si peur depuis ma récente captivité.

J'avoue que j'étais partagée entre la hâte et la peur de rencontrer ledit mentor, et puis j'avais tant de choses à lui demander !

Ce Gadjeel Redfox… Oui, lui, il m'intriguait. Son histoire, enfin ma curiosité avait envie de le rencontrer et d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Je me souviens que j'avais eu le même sentiment le jour de ma rencontre avec ma meilleure amie Lisana.

Deux chemins se présentaient devant moi : un à droite, l'autre à gauche. Mon choix fut rapide car je m'étais souvenue que mes deux compagnons m'avaient dit de tourner à droite.

Chacun de mes pas sur le sol le faisait vibrer, émettant un grincement à chaque contact de mes talons dessus. J'avançai péniblement vers une grande porte, certainement en fer, l'on aurait dit une porte de coffre-fort. Pas loin de là, une poignée figurait.

Je tapai le code sur les touches en métal, et instantanément la porte s'ouvrit, effectuant par la même occasion un léger grincement. Je lâchai un soupir de satisfaction, car en général, dans ce genre de moments, quasiment tous les héros ou héroïnes se font avoir par le grand méchant loup. Mais moi, Lévy Mcgarden, j'étais vraiment loin, mais alors très loin de la parfaite petite héroïne courageuse. Depuis tout à l'heure, à chaque nouveau bruit, mon cœur ratait un battement. Il m'avait même semblé entendre un puissant hurlement de loup. J'avançai lentement mais sûrement en essayant de faire abstraction des tremblements incessants qui assaillaient mon corps meurtri par l'angoisse. J'effectuai quelques furtives œillades de droite à gauche pour me persuader qu'il n'y avait strictement personne, et que j'avais donc aucune vraisemblable raison de m'en faire ainsi.

« C'est bon, je peux y aller... »me-dis-je avant de me lancer à l'aveugle dans l'inconnu.

Cette salle était tout à fait immense, elle était en partie éclairée par un grand lustre. Il y avait de part et d'autre de longues colonnes et rangées de livres à perte de vue. Un vrai paradis pour une conservatrice telle que moi. D'innombrables ouvrages étaient minutieusement rangés sur ces longues étagères de plusieurs mètres de longueur, les meubles où était planqués ces livres atteignaient presque le plafond en forme de dôme.

« Mmm… Ils sont donc tous rangés par genre... » me dis-je en parcourant l'allée.

Aux vues d'un grand bureau, qui visiblement croulait sous les tonnes de piles d'ouvrages, un seul d'entre eux attira toute mon attention. Ainsi, je m'approchai de plus près, histoire de mieux observer ce qui avait précédemment captivé mon intention.

Le livre était pratiquement entièrement recouvert d'une couverture. En vue de la texture, j'en déduisis qu'elle était certainement faite en cuir. Sur la première de couverture, le mot « Bestiaire » était gravé en lettres dorées.

« _La curiosité est un vilain défaut... Levy._ » m'informa une petite voix en moi.

Prise d'une virulente curiosité, je dénouai le nœud qui retenait cet ouvrage que j'avais tant envie de parcourir. L'ouvrage ouvert, j'effleurai une à une les premières lettres de la préface : « M-A-K-A-R-O-F ».

« Ne serait-ce pas l'homme dont me parlaient Erza et Natsu ? »me-demandai-je en attaquant la troisième page.

Au moment même où je m'apprêtais à lire une ligne, une voix rauque et bestiale m'interpella, m'extirpant ainsi de mes songes. Je fus si surprise que j'en fis tomber au sol le livre que je maintenais auparavant fermement. Mon interlocuteur avait la peau légèrement métissée, plusieurs gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur sa bouche rosie par le froid. Ses cheveux hirsutes étaient longs et noirs, il avait de multiples piercings sur le visage. Et il avait les yeux rouges sang. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc. A travers ce morceau de tissu, on pouvait apercevoir son magnifique torse parfaitement dessiné et ses pectoraux.

De légères rougeurs me montèrent aux pommettes lorsque je fixai longuement son entrejambe qui avait l'air drôlement serrée dans son jean.

« Hé la gonzesse ! T'as quoi à me déshabiller du regard comme ça ? » me-demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » démentis-je en m'abaissant pour prendre le livre qui était au sol depuis un moment.

« Mouais, O.K. Tu dois sûrement être la meuf qui doit rencontrer le vieux. Oui, non ? »

« C'est exact. » répondis-je timidement.

« Suis-moi… Non, avant donne-moi le machin que tu tiens dans ta main. »

« Oui, tenez. »répondis-je en lui tendant le livre en question.

« Tu t'appelles comment? » Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant le bestiaire.

« Mcgarden... Lévy Mcgarden…» Répondis-je tout en marchant.

« C'est sacrément long à énoncer. Au fait, moi c'est Gadjeel Redfox. » Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

« D'accord... »répondis-je faiblement en essayant de le suivre tant bien que mal.

De derrière, je le voyais feuilleter les pages une à une sans même lire. Il avait l'air de chercher quelques chose, mais quoi ?

Malheureusement, j'étais beaucoup trop petite pour pouvoir voir tout ce qui se tramait à travers son épaule. D'un coup, son visage se figea sur une page que je perçus grâce un léger grognement.

« _Kitsune_. »


End file.
